


Cracked

by bigwolfpup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sith AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lemon, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Subobi week 2018, Top Anakin Skywalker, Vaderkin, Vaderwan, obikin, you can't really tell it's a sith au but it is i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Obi-Wan pushes his luck a lot when around Vader, especially when disturbing the Sith lord. Maybe this time pushes it too far, but maybe Obi-Wan finally breaks that Sith shell Vader has around himself.





	Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3's prompt: Sith AU

With flowing white cape behind him, Obi-Wan walked proudly towards Vader’s personal chambers. He knew disturbing the Sith lord was forbidden, but there was something sparking inside Obi-Wan that he was sure would excuse his disturbance. Besides, he was probably the only person who knew Vader like he did. There was a delicate and intimate relationship between the blond and the red head, a relationship that, if it were to break, all hell would break loose in the galaxy with nothing standing in the way of that supernova event.

Obi-Wan liked to push his luck. Whether it was a flaw or not, it mattered not. He was sassy and almost always talked back, even if it may cost him his life one day. But who was dumb enough to cross paths with one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy?

Everything about Obi-Wan was pristine, sharp, clean. At least, on the outside, that’s what it seemed. There was a whole other side of the man that drove people away or attracted them to him. With Vader, it seemed that attraction was off and on, but Obi-Wan liked to think Vader was always in denial of the attraction. All the more reason to disturb him from his personal time.

Debating on his entrance as Obi-Wan got closer to the most feared set of doors in the galaxy, the red head had to smirk a little. To catch Vader unaware, unguarded, it sent shives down his spine. Just the thought of those muscles, the perfectly sculpted body that some only dreamed of touching. Excited feelings ran through Obi-Wan’s blood as at last he reached the doors. No knocking was required, if he wanted to completely surprise the Sith lord. Then again, Vader could probably sense his presence already, and all Obi-Wan had to do was send a little warning through the Force to let Vader know he was coming in.

And that was exactly what he did.

The doors swung open, Obi-Wan standing with legs apart and a dark expression complementing his smirk. “Hello there.”

Across the room, a dark beast radiated in the Force, floating just above the floor with legs crossed. Lord Vader opened his yellow eyes from meditation, eyeing Obi-Wan briefly before he touched his feet to the floor. He moved silently, like a predator tracking its prey, and the redhead was soaking up the attention he was getting.

Obi-Wan shifted his hips to one side, tipping his head to the other, all while his smirk grew. “Plotting, are we?”

“Not in the slightest,” Vader replied with a growl. “You know not to disturb me.”

“Yes.”

Vader’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want?”

“You know very well what I want, and I know I can get away with it.”

“What makes you so sure? I could snap your neck.”

“You care about me too much to snap my neck.” Obi-Wan watched as Vader circled behind him. “You wouldn’t hurt me, would you, Anakin?”

In an instant, Vader’s hand was around Obi-Wan’s neck, squeezing tight. “You’re awful bold to speak that name with the doors still open,” Vader hissed.

A small whine came from Obi-Wan’s throat. Behind closed doors was nice and all, but with the doors open? Oh, that made Obi-Wan quiver in excitement. He wanted that risk of being found, and even if they were, it wasn’t like anyone was going to mind. No one would dare opposed the acts of Lord Vader.

After keeping his grip tight for a little longer, Vader sighed and let his hand fall to his side. “Of course. I know what you want.”

“Would you give me what I want,” Obi-Wan questioned, voice a bit raspy.

“Depends,” Vader grunted. “Will you leave me alone for the rest of the day?”

“Of course I will, my lord. Anything you want, I want.”

Rolling his eyes, Vader moved around to face the redhead. “Fine, I’ll give you what you want then.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up, and his smile grew. “You are most gracious, my lord.”

Vader scoffed, then he motioned over to his throne. “Get over there before I change my mind.”

The red head was all too eager to jump into the throne he very rarely got to sit in. His heart leapt in his chest, and his blood raced through his veins as he realized that Vader was keeping the doors open. Obi-Wan was really getting what he wanted.

Vader wasted no time getting things started. He discarded his cape and tunics, then he was kissing Obi-Wan’s neck and leaving marks, showing possessiveness over the red head. Little sighs and moans came from said red head as Vader progressed through the foreplay. At some point Obi-Wan grabbed one of Vader’s hands and guided it to his crotch, shuddering at the touch. The smallest moan escaped Obi-Wan’s lips, causing Vader to pull back slightly and just stare at the smaller man.

Obi-Wan, whose eyes had been shut, opened his eyes to look up at the Sith. He managed a cocky smirk. “I do hope you have some sort of lubricant.”

“Silence,” Vader hissed, moving away from his throne.

Obi-Wan smirked even more as he watched the Sith return with a bottle in hand. “You know I don’t like to stay silent unless you force me to. But you wouldn’t force me unless I wanted it. You wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.”

“You’re riding a thin line,” Vader warned.

“Yes, yes, I’m aware. I’m always riding that thin line. It’s what makes moments like these so exhilarating with you, my darling.” Obi-Wan turned around in the obsidian throne and looked over his shoulder at Vader. His eyes glowed mischievously gold.

Any other smart remarks Obi-Wan would have made were silenced immediately by Vader’s hand yanking down the crisp white pants the redhead wore. The action nearly tore Obi-Wan out of the throne, but he managed to grip the edges just in time. His heart beat faster in his chest, his cock finally free from its restraints. Obi-Wan moan at the cooler air he was suddenly exposed to. He let out another moan as he felt Vader’s lube-coated fingers touch teasingly at his entrance.

Only a few minutes later led into Vader unbuckling his belt and pulling out his own hard erection, giving it a few pumps before he started pushing inside Obi-Wan. A loud moan filled the room and echoed out into the halls, free for anyone passing by to hear. Obi-Wan flushed darkly, knowing he loved the thrill of possibly getting caught, but at the same time he wanted Vader to close the doors. Their relationship was quite personal, after all. Not everyone deserved to see what Vader did to the man he kept the closest.

When Vader was fully sheathed inside Obi-Wan, there was a moment of pause, silence except for heavy breathing.

Obi-Wan shuddered, and as soon as he relaxed, Vader started up a harsh rhythm, causing him to cry out in surprise. He leaned heavily on the throne, grunting every time Vader slammed his hips forward. This time felt different from other times, but then again, every time felt different in some way. Vader felt more… submissive to his feelings. Normally Obi-Wan would end up against a wall and would proceed to be fucked there. But Vader had actually invited him into the throne this time. It was a high honor, and it was one that Obi-Wan knew he had to keep close in his mind.

After a bit, Vader pulled back to give the red head a chance to breathe. Obi-Wan was grateful for the break, but he also whined after the break went on for too long. To his surprise, Vader gently picked him up and held him. The Sith sat in his throne with Obi-Wan in his lap, then he let go and looked up at the confused older man.

“Your turn to do the work,” Vader said, a hint of a smirk poking at the corner of his mouth.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. This time was definitely different. Never had Vader let Obi-Wan do some of the work. He would always fuck the red head against some surface, but now he was letting Obi-Wan do something! The smirk that grew on Obi-Wan’s face could not have gotten any bigger.

Eager to do his part, Obi-Wan made eye contact with the Sith lord as soon as Vader’s cock was inside him once more. He wasted no time in bracing himself against the arms of the throne and lifting himself up enough to slam back down with a moan.

Vader let out a groan for the first time. Either Obi-Wan was doing fantastic or was coming down too hard. Either way, both were quickly making sounds that melted together into echoes that had to have been hard to ignore. Neither cared at that point. They just lived in the moment, enjoying pleasures they rarely got to enjoy.

Obi-Wan’s leg began to shake as he struggled to keep himself together before his approaching climax grew every closer. His expression changed entirely from smirking to panting with a wide-open mouth and eyes shut tight. He knew Vader was watching him with piercing eyes that held such power that made regular men fall to their knees in submission. Even the slightest bit of eye contact, however, would have sent Obi-Wan over the edge much sooner than he would have wanted, even though he was already so close to his climax. He wanted to make the moment last as long as possible though, because as soon as it was over, there would be a little after care before he would be sent on his way once more, not getting the satisfaction of falling asleep next to his Sith lord like he so desperately wanted.

Vader, noticing how Obi-Wan was shaking, pulling the redhead in close, deciding that he would finish them both off himself. He was rewarded with a cry of surprise as he suddenly took control, resulting in a smile that so rarely showed itself. Quickly he moved his hips, grunting as he drove both himself and Obi-Wan closer to the edge. It wasn’t until he felt Obi-Wan tense up that he stopped and pushed the red head back.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

“Anakin, please…” Obi-Wan’s voice shook as his body teetered so close to the edge.

“I said look at me.”

As soon as Obi-Wan opened his eyes, Vader leaned back in slowly and very lightly kissed Obi-Wan’s neck. That was all it took to make Obi-Wan cry out and orgasm with his whole body shaking.

Vader watched, pleased, with a smile as he slowly jerked himself off to his own orgasm, coating Obi-Wan’s stomach with a second layer of cum. There was a sense of peace that washed over the both of them as they caught their breath and relaxed.

After they both had relaxed, Obi-Wan pulled himself off of Vader’s lap with a sigh, moving to grab his discarded clothes and cape. As he was about to leave, Vader called out his name.

“Obi-Wan. Don’t bother putting your clothes back on.”

“My lord?” Obi-Wan gave Vader a quizzical look.

“Wrap your cape around yourself and head to my sleeping quarters. Clean up and wait for me there.” For the first time in a long while, a gentle smile crossed Vader’s lips, and for a second, he was Anakin instead of Vader.

Obi-Wan smiled and bowed lightly. “Very good, my lord.” He wrapped his cape around himself and proceeded to walk through the halls, proudly showing off the afterglow of having sex with the most powerful Sith in the galaxy.


End file.
